


All The Way Down.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is the glue that keeps two partners together. When Harry demands blind faith Severus must step on the knife's edge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way Down.

**Title:** _**All The Way Down.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Author** : pekeleke.

 **Rating** : G.

 **Word** **count** : 880.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 10: Red and green.

This is the tenth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

 **Summary** : Trust is the glue that keeps two partners together. When Harry demands blind faith Severus must step on the knife's edge...

 

_**All The Way Down.** _

 

Severus took one look at the frozen puddle Harry was so excitedly showing him and immediately

realized he'd been set up. By a gryffindor, no less. Crossing his arms firmly across his chest he glared at his companion with as much venom as he could muster, which wasn't nearly as much as he'd have liked. 

“No” He stated with simple, unmistakable, finality and watched the predictable frown appear on Harry's face.

 

“You don't even know what I want to do...”

 

“Whatever it is the answer is still no”

 

“But... it took me all morning to transfigure this ditch into a half decent ice-rink. Come on, Severus, live a little!”

 

Upon hearing that particularly idiotic statement Severus' mood shifted from merely amused to patently horrified:

“An ice rink?... Do you really believe I'm the kind of man who'd enjoy wobbling atop sharp blades for your amusement, Potter?”

 

Harry's smile dimmed. His hat-covered head shook in a negative motion, making the edges the unsightly red and green scarf he was wearing flutter wildly in the cold wind. 

“Ice-skating is not that dangerous, Severus. It's actually quite fun.”

 

“Watching me fall flat on my face is your idea of fun?”

 

A gloved fingertip traced the line of his cheekbone with enough gentleness to soothe his ruffled feathers:

“I'd never let you fall.”

 

“You won't be able to stop me. I'm rather... clumsy... out of firm ground.”

 

“I'll hold onto you, I promise. All you need to do is trust me to be there if something goes wrong. This is just like our relationship, don't you see? It's progressing so slowly because you're being way too cautious. You need to trust me completely.”

 

“I do trust you. I thought that much was obvious”

 

Harry's smile was a strained little curve that didn't warm his eyes and a truly unwelcome heaviness settled in the pit of Severus' stomach. Gloved hands rose to loop the fluttering locks of his hair behind his ears, unveiling all of his face to that eager green gaze.

“I agree that you are trying. Trying very hard, in fact, but... The Prophet's relentless campaign against us is taking a toll on you. I see the way you flinch every time I read the paper. I notice how you focus on my expression, trying to gauge my reaction to the articles... Watching you silently wait for me to give up and leave you alone is breaking my heart, Severus.”

 

“Harry, I...”

 

“No, listen to me: I can withstand Rita Skeeter's poison. I can ignore public opinion and defy the whole world about this, if I have to, but... I can't fight _you._ Yourfears are an enemy that you've got to let me conquer. You need to believe that placing your safety in my hands won't ever break you. It'll make you stronger. It'll soothe your worries and lead you all the way home. It'll bring you straight into my arms and, trust me, my arms are ready to catch you, Severus.”

 

Sudden understating flashed across his mind as his troubled gaze fixed upon that flat expanse of conjured ice.

“So this is a test...”

 

“It's not a test. It's... a lesson. A small attempt to show you that I've got your back. We can twirl around the rink a couple of times and leave it at that, if you want. I won't make you stick to it, but it'll mean a lot to me if you try.”

 

Swallowing down the refusal that was rising up his throat took all of Severus' courage... He understood Harry's reasoning, could see he was trying to help and wondered if there was any actual merit to the idea of risking his old limbs in such a manner... Trust. This was really about trust. It was about the idea that he needed to surrender his fiercely held control. He needed to allow Harry to take over just this once, show him that he was needed. That he'd be allowed to become the stronger partner if there was ever a need for him to do so. That this wouldn't be the kind of relationship that feeds on inequality. That they both could be equally strong, equally weak, equally needed and equally desired... 

 

He took a very deep breath, attempting to fake a calm that was only skin-deep.

“I'll never forgive you if you drop me, Potter”

 

The smile that flashed across those young lips could have rivaled the sun's brightness. Severus felt it warm every fiber of his being, settling inside his heart like a gently healing balm meant to soothe his every worry, conquer his every fear. Harry's gloved hand traced his cheek, his eyebrow, ran along the line of his long nose before dropping onto his lips, tapping against them softly, as if to shush the rest his protest. Then his gryffindor stood up on tiptoes, curled his free hand gently around the back of Severus' head and kissed him briefly on the lips, whispering quietly afterwards:

“Don't worry about falling, Severus. I'm right here and I've got you. I'll catch you every time you stumble and, if the only way to keep you safe is allowing you to fall, I'll come all the way down with you, my love. All the way down...”

 

TBC...

 


End file.
